Peaches & Cream
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: It's a small Link and Peach romanance?!!! O.o;; This fic is my support for Peach, who is constantly seen to be a dumb blonde in the other fics. Not for PeachxMario fans and LinkxZelda fans. Please Read & Review.


Peaches & Cream  
(Or a Small LinkXPeach Romance)   
  
Note: I do not owe Super Smash Bros Melee or any of its' characters. The idea was coming to me when I saw a pic of Peach about to kiss Link, and also a wallpaper of the Melee cast lined up. (Why is Link near Peach and Samus but not Zelda? O.o;;;)  
  
My friend suggested a PeachXSamus coupling. I just realized I've may have stepped into one of her wet dreams. *shudder*   
  
It also came to me when I've been reading the fics. Peach is always shown to be a comical blonde who gets way too hyper active and is not respective by the other princesses, or by anyone else for that matter.  
  
I LIKE PEACH!!! When I was introduced to Super Smash Bros. Melee, Peach was my first character to take. I really didn't know who she is, (but then again, I don't know who Mario, Luigi, Browser, Dr. Mario, Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Samus, Ness, Fox, and Yoshi are either. Seriously, I don't. I only known them from Super Smash Bros. & Melee.) yet I decided to take her anyway. I find her attacks interesting, kawaii, and sometimes very powerful.  
  
After doing a drawing of Peach, I then realized. Hey, why not make a ficcy of a Peach and Link romance?  
  
And so, here it is. I may suck at this, but at least I'm trying!!! Oh, and if anyone has problems with this, saying that Link and Peach should not be together...all I can give them is...   
  
*shows the middle finger at the readers* The fic is by Peach's point of view.  
  
****  
  
I'm a Princess. At least I *should* be respected by everyone. When I found out I can enter a tourament just like my man can, I was happy to enter the competition. I was willing to show that I can fight just as well as him.  
  
I ended up dead last with the Pokemon, while he ended up in third place.  
  
I guess I wasn't ready for this. I mean, I have gotten a chance to fight before, but it was in one game!!! All the other games I was always forced to be coopped up in a dungeon behind an orgely sized lizard beast while forced to wait till my man came to my rescued.  
  
Oh no, they said I could not leave the dungeon and take on this lizard by myself or gives hints to my man to help him.  
  
They say my pretty figure would get ruined. R-right....  
  
I've got pissed off in the late 90's where Princess Zelda was able to help her man, by disguising herself as a man. It wasn't the fact that Zelda started to go act like a tomboy that angered me...  
  
It was the fact that whiney self obnoxious two piece suit blonde was able to get what I wanted to do without any complaints!!!!  
  
I hate that. Really, I do.  
  
****  
  
I'm a Princess too, ya know! I thought being in Melee would increse my fandom.  
  
It only increased the fandom of the old Smash Bros. characters, my man, and that wretch Zelda. Even Ness had more popularity tham me!!!!  
  
Every fanboy was shrieking that you can play not only as Zelda, but as her Tomboy ego, Shiek. Then it become Zelda this, Zelda that!! Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, till my ears started to hurt by the sound of her name!!!  
  
I've caught my man taking a sneek pic at some fanboy's dream of Zelda. I've decided to get rid of all his hentai material in an exclusive bonfire. I've decided to watch the bonfire as if it was Zelda burning and screaming on top of her lungs. Even though, she wasn't there, her pictures were. Ooh, I felt so good after doing that.  
  
My man, did not.   
  
One day, I asked Mr. Master Hand and Mr. Crazy Hand if I could be in a tourament fight against Zelda.  
  
I'd never knew giant hands could laugh so hard or laugh at all.  
  
****  
  
So what was I supposed to do when everyone seemed to shun my fighting abilities?  
  
After watching some cartoons, I found up the weapons I had carried caused people to laugh. I then realized my true intentions in Melee.  
  
So, I decided to hide my feelings and start acting as...as...  
  
A dumb blonde.  
  
It was disgraceful. But, the people liked it. The people were enjoying me as I clumsly whacked someone over the head with a frying pan, or a tennis racket, or a golf club. I was shown always trying to over protect Mario and became a giddy happy girl.  
  
Who would it all thought it was all a cover up?  
  
To make me feel like I should be the perky cheerful blonde, fanfic writers always wrote me being that way...  
  
And also the first one to die out of common stupidity.  
  
****  
  
It hit me. I didn't want it to hit me!!!  
  
I don't want to believe that people still hated me!!! But it was right there!! Being myself didn't work and then being a dumb blonde blonde didn't work either!!  
  
Is being a princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and a lover of Mario really that pathetic?!  
  
****  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" I yelled out at my pink Imac.  
  
I then got up from my desk and started to run. I ran down the hallways. My man looked up at me along with some of the smashers.  
  
"Hey-a Peachy what's wrong?" Mario asked.  
  
"Yeah Peach," Captain Falcon replied, "you looked trouble."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried.  
  
"Hey Peach, what's biting you?" Samus asked as she looked at me.  
  
I then had to let it out. The pain inside me was getting worse.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" I cried at them, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
  
They were all shocked at me. Neither of them saw me like this, especially my man. I started to run away before they can question about the truth. Princesses should always be respective figures, not running around as mad women and finding out a place to bawl out her tears out.  
  
****  
  
After runing away from everyone like that, I've found the perfect spot to stop, think, and cry; Termina Bay.  
  
I then sat on the docks as I leaned against the giant hook. I placed my hands on my face and began crying.  
  
How long has it been since I actually cried? I can't even remember. I shouldn't yelled at my man like that, but what could he do? He was just like everyone else...  
  
Everyone that hated me.  
  
****  
  
I even started to wonder if...my man hated me too. I mean, there was a time where I was walking past the guys' dorm and heard the rudest and satirical jokes about me. I then took a little peek inside.  
  
And I saw it.  
  
Mario was wearing a very crappy wig with a dinky cardboard crown. He was on the table while the others watched him.  
  
"Oh Mario!" Mario cried, "Mario! Mario! You're my hero! I'm nothing without you!!!"  
  
He then did one cutesy pose and the rest of the guys bombed off with laughter. I could not take it anymore. I left quietly so I don't end up being the butt of everyone's jokes.  
  
****  
  
I kept crying. I did not noticed that someone was approaching me. It was probably my man.  
  
I tried to settle my tears as I raised my head to look at Mario.  
  
It was not him.  
  
How did I knew it was not Mario? Well for starters, Mario was not a tall well built gentleman who wore a green tunic, had blue eyes, short blonde hair, and long pointed ears.   
  
"Link!!!" I was startled as tears run down my eyes. Great, I have Zelda's boyfriend to deal with.  
  
"Peach," Link asked as he looked at me with such concern, "are you crying?"  
  
I crossed my arms and turned my head away from the Hylian Hero.  
  
"Hmpt!" I snapped towards him, "Are you going rat about me to Zelda that I can't take care of myself?!"  
  
"No," Link replied, "I'll never do such a thing and besides, who said I was in cahoots with Zelda?"  
  
I turned my head to look at Link once again. I then saw him gestured for helping me up. I've accepted his help as I stood confused and I looked at Link.  
  
"Mario must be one lucky s.o.b. to always end up with you in the end of the games," Link said as he looked towards me, "it's kinda odd that this bishonen looking Hylian ends up with not even a single kiss from his own lady princess."  
  
I turned a shade of red. What Link said was true! Not even one game I've seen made had shown Zelda actually admitting she loved the man who saved her life and her kingdom countless times!!! She always thanked him or send him back to return as a little kid once more, without any affection.  
  
That's so sad. It wanted to make me cry more.  
  
I guess I am kind of lucky. My man takes me wherever I want and he always shows me his affection towards me. We even do race car driving together, have wild parties together, and go on cruises together!  
  
Okay, so he may joke about me...but at least he's always faithful to me.  
  
"So," Link suggested, "what's wrong Peach? Why are you crying like this? I never seen you like this before."  
  
"People hate me," I muttered as I looked up at Link and wiped a tear from my eye.  
  
"Those people are jerks!!! Don't even listen to them, and if they bother you again...you can always deal away with them with your 'peach bomber' attack. And what if you leave us, that plumber man will be in pieces and we'll all miss you, I'll even miss you too. We'll miss having someone always setting Mario strait, someone who does zany things just to make us laugh, and someone who's can show that she's the man."  
  
I looked towards Link. My tears were starting to dry up.  
  
"Thank you Link," I replied, "I really needed a boast of confidence in myself."  
  
"Hey if that doesn't work," Link grinned, "you can always contact me, Marth, and Roy to teach these jerks a lesson. Now, let get back to the others before Mario starts doing a man-hunt search for you."  
  
"All right."  
  
****  
  
We both started to leave the docks of Termina Bay. Before we could go any further, I then faced Link once again.  
  
He then stopped.   
  
"Oh Link," I said with a sly smile.  
  
Before Link could even reply, I quickly came onto him and gave him a sweet little kiss on his light peach-coated lips.  
  
After that kiss, Link then backed away from me with such confusion. He looked at he, wondering if he should be worried or suprised.  
  
"What was that kiss for?" Link asked as he looked at me.  
  
"You never gotten any affection back for helping a princess," I replied as I winked at him, "even though I may be clumsy, I am still a princess."  
  
Was Link turning a light shade of red on his cheeks?   
  
THE END   
  
****  
  
Please read and review.-The Clow Hatter 


End file.
